The Dark Defender: Dax's Despair
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: This is chapter 2.5 of My Little Pony: The Dark Defender. This story is the backstory of what happened to Dax's parents and how she was taken in by princess Celestia. Rated Teen for dark scenes and murder.


**The Dark Defender: Dax's Despair**

**This one-shot is a prequel to "My Little Pony: The Dark Defender" that tells the story of Dax's background. You could even say that this is Chapter 2.5, since this is related to that chapter.**

**This has been rated Teen for a violent scene.**

**~DISCLAIMER~**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and any related characters are owned by Hasbro. I only own my own OCs. High Vault is owned by Cynder fan.**

* * *

**X~9 years ago~X**

"Push! Push! PUSH! PUSH! **PUSH!**" a light blue earth pony named Nurse Tenderheart shouted as she was encouraging a pegasus mare with a white coat, a golden mane and tail, and a cutie mark of the sun shining through the clouds. The pegasus' mane was matted with sweat as she attempted to give birth.

"**WHAT THE BUCK DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME?**" the white pegasus growled as she continued to push as hard as she could.

"Come on, honey. Just a little more," a blue unicorn with a silvery gray mane and tail and a cutie mark of a pocket watch swinging back and forth said. The unicorn was the pegasus' husband, "Just one more good push, Shine."

Shine then grabbed her husband's hoof and squeezed as she did one final push, "**AAAHHHHH!**" Shine shouted.

"**AAAHHHHH!**" the unicorn shouted in pain as his wife squeezed his hoof.

Finally, after an agonizing labor, the sound of a whine coming from a foal was heard, "Congratulations," Nurse Tenderheart said in a gentle tone, as she held up a small foal wrapped in a white blanket, "It's a filly." Tenderheart then handed the foal to her mother.

Shine lifted the blanket to see the face of their newborn foal. She had a silver coat similar to her father's mane, a white and blue mane and tail, and a small silver horn, "Oh, Trance, isn't she beautiful?" Shine asked her husband.

"...My hoof..." Trance said in a meek voice as he looked at his now crushed hoof.

The silver coated foal opened up her eyes and looked up at her mother. Shine was surprised at what she saw. Her left eye was sky blue like her mother's eyes. However, her right eye was silver, like her father's.

"So, have you two thought of a name?" Tenderheart asked.

"Yes, we have," Shine said, "Daxelia."

**X~5 years later~X**

Shine was leaning her face against a tree and her eyes covered, "...Eight...Nine...Ten! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" She called out before she started looking around the playground, apparently looking for something. She started by searching near the jungle gym.

Shine was playing hide and seek with her daughter, Daxelia, who had just turned five today. They were at Fillydelphia National Park. Shine knew that Daxelia wasn't hiding by the jungle Gym. In fact, she knew exactly where she was hiding. Her horn was sticking out of a bush. But she prolonged the seeking process to help play on Daxelia's ego.

"Hmmm. I wonder where she could be," Shine said out loud. That's when she heard a giggling coming from inside a bush. Shine continued to search around the park for her daughter until she gave Daxelia a clear shot to the tree that was 'safe'.

The silver filly got out from under the bush and ran toward the tree. Hearing this, Shine took flight and flew toward her daughter to tag her. Daxelia had won the race to the tree. But only by a couple of seconds. Shine had still tackled her daughter just for fun.

"I won, mommy! I made it to safe before you caught me!" Daxelia said as she was laying pinned down on her back.

"Oh really now?" Shine stated as she playfully argued her daughter's claim, "Well I disagree. I think I caught you first."

"Nuh-uh! I won!" Dax said with a giggle, "And that means you're it again!"

"We'll see about that," Shine said as she put on a mock sinister smile and began to ruffle the feathers on her wings. Then she began tickling Daxelia with her wings, making her laugh uncontrollably, and squirm to try to escape.

"Hahaha...Please...hahahaha...stop...hahaha!" Daxelia managed to say through her laughing fit.

"Did I win then?" Shine asked as she continued her tickle torture.

"Hahaha...No...haha...me...hehehehe...win...hahaha!" was all Daxelia could say through her laughing fit. As she continued to laugh, her horn was beginning to glow with magical energy. Then suddenly, the energy burst out in a magical explosion.

Shine had stopped tickling Daxelia, taken by surprise by the explosion. Both her and Daxelia were covered with ash after the blast. Daxelia was now panting and exhausted. The burst of magical energy combined with her laughing fit took allot out of her.

"So..._***pant***_...Sorry, mo..._***pant***_...mommy," Daxelia panted out an apology. This was in fact a common occurrence. Whenever Daxelia was startled or just had a build up of energy, she causes an explosion of magical energy. Her parents had gotten used to it.

"It's okay, honey," Shine said as she helped the filly back up, "Let's get back home and get cleaned up. It's about time that we should be getting back anyway."

"Okay, mommy," Daxelia said as she wobbled on her hooves. Daxelia's 'bursts' take allot of energy out of her. But she managed to regain her balance. Then they headed back to their home in the western district of Fillydelphia.

**X~~~~~X**

The western district of Fillydelphia was a rather run down area. It was not a suitable district to be raising a filly. But Shine and Trance didn't have much of a choice. It was all they could afford with their salary. Shine worked as a weather pony. But her family were known to be accident prone. Shine was nowhere near as accident prone as her cousin, Derpy Hooves. But because she was accident prone, Shine was only given small jobs that paid very little.

Trance however had a decent paying job as a hypnotherapist. However, if they were to move, Trance would have to find a new job somewhere else. It was bad enough that his daughter barely got to see him. When he left for work, Daxelia was still asleep. And when he got home, she was usually still asleep. And he had to work seven days a week.

However, today was different. Today, he had left for work like usual...at least that's what Shine and Daxelia thought. He knew that they were planning to go to the park today for Daxelia's birthday. Trance had taken the day off today. His boss, Orion, was strict and worked his employees hard. But he was kind hearted and understood that it bothered Trance that he barely got to spend time with his daughter. So when Trance asked to take the day off, Orion gave him the entire week off.

Trance had heard of a great bakery in a small village known as Ponyville. He had ordered a birthday cake for Daxelia's birthday. And Shine's cousin was willing to meet him halfway to deliver the cake to him. So he only had to spend half a day away from home. So when Shine came home from the park with Daxelia, they would be surprised to see him there waiting for them. He had even obtained several party supplies from a hyperactive pony that worked at the bakery.

**X~~~~~X**

Daxelia and Shine were almost home when they ran into one of Trance's old patients. He was a blue earth pony with a white mane. He had a whistle cutie mark. He was simply known as Coach. Trance had treated Coach when he hit his head and got amnesia. Trance's hypnotherapy helped him to recover his memory.

"Coach, what are you doing here?" Shine asked.

"Nothing much. Just going for a walk," Coach replied with a grin, "I'm just waiting until I have to pick up my son later."

"Pick up your son?" Shine asked curiously, "From where?"

"He...uh...went to a party," Coach said nervously for some reason. Coach's son was a friend of Daxelia's, and he usually sees her on her birthday. But she hasn't seen him all day today. And this apparently explains why. But Dax still felt disappointed that she hasn't seen him on her birthday.

"Well...do you know when he'll be back?" Daxelia asked. Shine and Coach heard the disappointment in Daxelia's voice, and it hurt them. She really wanted to see her friend.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see him soon," Coach said, trying to reassure the silver filly.

"Well, it was good seeing you. But we've got to get home and wash up," Shine said, "And make sure to tell you son to come and see Daxelia as soon as he can."

"Yeah...I'll do that," Coach replied. Then Shine and Daxelia headed back home.

**X~~~~~X**

"Alright, is everything ready?" Trance asked as he finished up setting up decorations. Then he looked over to the table where a young earth pony, who was not much older than Daxelia, was setting the table, "High Vault, Is the cake all set?"

"All set, mister Trance!" exclaimed a young light brown earth pony with a pole vault cutie mark. It was impressive that a pony as young as he was has managed to get his cutie mark so early in his life. His cutie mark, like his name, tells what his talent is...jumping really high. Or in this case, jumping over pole vaults.

"Nice work. And just call me Trance. No 'mister'," Trance replied. Then he turned his attention to the main room, "What's the progress on the games?"

"All the games are set up!" a white pegasus filly, who was part of a group of foals, said.

"Alright," Trance said before turning to the hallway, "And are the presents all hidden?"

"That depends. Do you count yourself as one of the presents?" a green earth pony with a brown mane and tail said. He was an adult pony who had a cutie mark that was a blotch of browns and greens.

"You know what I mean, Camo. The presents that Daxelia's going to unwrap," Trance said. Trance and Camo are foalhood friends. And Daxelia loved it when Camo came to visit. And Camo loved to visit Daxelia as well.

"I know, I know. But you should know that I'm the master of hiding. Everything's all hidden," Camo replied.

Trance's attention was taken by a sound coming from a walkie talkie, "Trance, come in...over," a voice on the walkie talkie.

"I'm here. What's the news?...Over," Trance asked.

"Shine and Daxelia are on there way home. Is everything ready?...Over," the pony on the other end said.

"Affirmative. Everything's all set...over," Trance said.

"Alright. I'll see you later then. Over and out," the pony said.

_'Shine and Daxelia are coming home a little early, aren't they?'_ Trance thought to himself. Then he turned to everypony there, "Alright everypony. They're on their way here. Everyone get ready." As everypony were getting into position, Trance turned off the lights and hid himself.

"I can't wait to see the look on Daxie's face when she see's us," Camo whispered to Trance.

**X~~~~~X**

Daxelia was prancing around her mother as they walked home. Her energy had returned to her after her magical blast that she caused. She was still disappointed that she hadn't seen her friend yet, but she decided not to let it get to her.

"What are we gonna do when we get home?" Daxelia asked excitedly.

"Well, I think the first thing we're going to do is give you a bath," Shine said with a smile.

"A bath? But I hate baths," Daxelia whined. Daxelia loved the feeling of being clean. But she hated the process of getting clean. Her parents weren't sure if it was because she just hated baths, or if it was because she hated water. The 'hating water' theory was plausible since she never wants to go to the public pool to go swimming, no matter how hot it is.

"Well like it or not, you're getting a bath," Shine said as they headed up the path that lead to their front door. Shine opened the door and they walked in...

"**SURPRISE!"**

The sudden shock of the surprise caused Daxelia to cause another explosion, charring everypony and everything within a ten foot radius.

*Flop*

Daxelia used up her energy again and fell to the floor, panting from the energy consumption.

"That's my girl, heheheh," Trance laughed, "Happy birthday, Daxelia." Trance then used his magic to lift the little filly up and set her on his back. Once she was able, Daxelia gave her father a big hug...well, at least she tried. With her energy drained, a big hug wasn't really more than just laying on her father's back.

"Da...Daddy!" Daxelia said in between breaths.

"I think you blew the candles out a little early, Daxie," High Vault said.

"HIGH VAULT!" Daxelia shouted as she jumped off of her father's back and ran over to her friend, stumbling a bit since she was still drained of energy, "But your dad said that you were at a party."

"Did I lie?" Coach said as he came walking through the door, "This is a party after all."

"And you didn't think I'd miss seeing you on your birthday, do you?" High Vault stated with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, that reminds me. I promised Daxelia that I'd tell you that she wanted to see you," Coach said with a comical tone.

"Well, I re-lit the candles," Trance said, "Is everypony ready for cake?"

"CAKE!" Daxelia exclaimed.

"Then make a wish and blow out the candles...again," Trance said.

"I doubt that she could wish for anything better than for her father to be here for her birthday," Shine said, "After all, you know how little she sees of you. Anyway, it's time for you to blow out the candles, Daxel...Daxelia?" Shine noticed that Daxelia was just staring blankly at the cake. It was like she was in some sort of hypnotic spell.

High Vault walked up to Daxelia to see if she was okay, "Hey Daxie, are you alright?" he asked.

The sound of his voice seemed to snap her out of her trance. Her eyes snapped open and she shook her head out of confusion. Then she looked around in confusion, "Wha...What?" she asked in confusion, "What just happened? Where am I?"

"Daxelia, honey, you're home," Shine answered, "At your birthday party. Remember?"

"What just happened, honey?" Trance asked.

"I...I don't know," Daxelia said, still with a confused look, "I-I guess I just zoned out." Daxelia's mood completely changed from her confused state back to her party frame of mind, as if her trance never even happened. Daxelia then blew out the candles.

"So Daxelia, what did you wish for?" Trance asked.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't come true," Daxelia said. The truth was, she would've wished to see her father on her birthday, but that came true even before she wished for it. So instead, she wished fo-mmmm...

**(Pinkie: No, don't tell them what Daxeela wished for! Otherwise it won't come true!**

**Author: But that's only if Daxelia herself is the one who gives it away. And besides, I'm the narrator! Technically, nopony in the story is actually saying it!**

**Pinkie: How do you know that won't make a difference? If you tell everypony what Daxeela wished for and it doesn't come true, then she'll hate you... FOREVER!**

******Author**: But I'm not just the Narrator, I'm also the Author. So I... Wait... HOW THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO ME?

**Pinkie: That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you remember... FOREVER!**

******Author**: Ugh, fine.)

The rest of the day was spent eating cake, playing games, opening presents, and generally just having fun. But unfortunately, the day had to end eventually and everypony had to go home.

"Dad, if it's alright with them, is it alright if I sleep over?" High Vault asked. The young colt didn't exactly know why he wanted to stay so badly. But he was too young to understand the feelings he was having.

"Well, if it's alright with Daxelia's parents," Coach said as he looked toward her parents to see what their answer was.

Trance looked down at his daughter to see her big puppy dog eyes. Then he turned to his wife who nodded approvingly, "Well, since it is Daxelia's birthday...I suppose it'll be alright," Trance said, acting as if he was only being nice this once. He would've said yes in a heartbeat though. He knew how close Daxelia and High Vault were.

"Alright then. You can sleep over," Coach said as he headed to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow then. And again, happy birthday Daxelia." With that said, Coach headed out the door.

"YAY!" the two foals cheered as they hugged each other happily.

"Do you think they realize that they're more than friends?" Shine asked her husband.

"I doubt it. They're too young to really know what they're feeling," Trance replied, "But I do think that High Vault will make a good father for our grandfoals."

"Aren't you thinking a little too far ahead?" Shine replied, "I think it's a little to early to be thinking of ourselves as grandponies."

"Don't tell me you don't see it happening," Trance said, pointing at the two young ponies happily trotting about, "You don't have to be a psychic to see that they're going to end up together."

Shine looked at the two and smiled, "I see you're point," she replied, "But I'd rather you not be talking about grandfoals...not yet anyway. It makes me sound old."

"Deal," Trance said, "But does it make you feel better knowing that Princess Celestia is over a thousand years old?"

"Not really," Shine said, "Princess Celestia may be _allot_ older than me. But she still looks like she's younger than me. And that just makes me feel like I look old."

"After they have their fun, I want to talk to Daxelia for a little while," Trance said, becoming serious as he changed the subject, "Something bothers me about her little... daze that she had earlier."

"Are you sure you're not just being over protective?" Shine said, knowing that Trance was serious.

"I may not get to see my little filly as often as I'd like," Trance said, "But I at least know her well enough to know that that's never happened before."

"I guess you're right," Shine admitted.

**X~~~~~X**

"Alright, Daxelia. Just relax and let your mind drift," Trance said in a soothing voice. He didn't want to use hypnosis on his daughter yet, since she admitted that she did remember what happened during her zoning out. She said it was like trying to remember a dream though, so Trance was helping to put her into a type of trance that would relax the mind like in sleep, helping Daxelia to remember what she saw, "Now go back into that vision. What is the first thing you see?"

High Vault was there watching with amazement...and a hint of fear.

"I see...three ponies," Daxelia said, "One of them is a child."

"Focus on them. Can you see who they are? Do you recognize them?" Trance asked.

"They...They're us. Me, you, and mom," Daxelia said, "We're walking down a street."

"Do you know what street?" Trance asked, "Are there any street signs, houses you recognize, any landmarks that might indicate where you are?"

"No. It's all in fog," Daxelia said.

"Alright, let's continue," Trance said, "What's happening? What are we doing?"

"We're walking. I don't know where to," Daxelia said before Trance could ask, "Wait...there's somepony else there."

"Who is it?" Trance asked.

"I don't know. I can't see him," Daxelia said, seeming to become agitated, "All I see is darkness."

"If he's in the darkness, then how do you know he's a pony?" Trance asked.

"I don't know. I just know," Daxelia said as she was beginning to panic, "He's coming closer."

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know! I don't like him! Get him away from me!"

"What's he doing?"

"No! Please! Get away!"

"Daxelia, what's-"

"TRANCE!" Trance was snapped back to reality when Shine shouted. It was now that he realized how much his daughter was panicking. Her panic was severe enough that it may cause damage if it's not stopped soon, "Okay, Daxelia. Allow the visions that you are seeing to slowly fade away into nothingness."

Daxelia was beginning to calm down slowly. After a few minutes of calming down, Daxelia opened her eyes as if nothing happened. Trance had put her into a deep enough trance that she wouldn't remember what happened. Or at least, it would be like trying to remember a dream.

"Are you okay, honey?" Trance asked Daxelia.

"Yeah, I think so," Daxelia replied, feeling a little dizzy.

Trance walked back over to Shine as Daxelia and High Vault went upstairs to play, "I didn't mean to go overboard with my session," Trance said, "It's just that I've never had so much difficulty getting information from somepony."

"Well perhaps this was just the work of an overactive imagination," Shine replied, "After all, she's only five years old. And young fillies and colts tend to have an overactive imaginations to the point where they can believe their imagination was true."

"Well...perhaps," Trance sighed, "But even if it was just her imagination, It bothers me that she could come up with something that terrifying. And the fact that she just blanked out when it happened just makes it that much for disturbing."

"Well fillies her age also still believe in Nightmare Moon," Shine said.

"Nightmare Moon is just a fairy tail. It's silly to believe in a fairy tail like that," Trance said, "But...considering that I still believe in Nightmare Moon when I was her age, I guess I can assume you're right."

**X~~~~~X**

Upstairs in Daxelia's room, were playing a game where they pretended that the floor was molten lava, and they had to keep from touching it at all costs. After they got tired with that game, they just decided to relax on the bed. It was slightly awkward because neither of them had anything to say. But they didn't mind that much. They just enjoyed each other's company.

"So, Daxie, what do you want to do now?" High Vault asked as he was just laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Daxelia asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" High Vault asked again.

Seeing where this was going to head, Daxelia decided to stop the endless loop before it even started, "You wanna go down to see if we can have some more cake?" Daxelia asked excitedly.

"I like you the best when you're thinking with your stomach," High Vault said as he hopped down off the bed. The two little ponies then headed back downstairs to ask Daxelia's mom if they could have some more cake. But when they got downstairs, they couldn't find Daxelia's parents anywhere. All they found was a note that read...

_We're sorry we didn't invite you to come with us on our walk tonight. We assumed that you wanted to spend some time with High Vault. We hope this doesn't upset you. The two of you are welcome to have some more cake. But don't eat the entire thing. And that means you, High Vault._

Daxelia turned around to see High Vault holding the cake and was about to eat it all in one bite. But when he noticed Daxelia staring at him, he put it down and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, my parents are on one of their walks. So we can have some more cake," Daxelia said, "Just remember that it's not your cake to inhale." Daxelia then cut them a couple of slices of cake.

**X~~~~~X**

"Are you sure we should've left her home on her own?" Shine asked.

"She's not on her own, she's with High Vault," Trance replied, "And besides, I've seen how protective High Vault can be of Daxelia. If she get's so much as a paper cut, he'll treat her as if she had a broken hoof. Trust me. She's in good hooves."

As the couple walked down the street, they came across somepony they thought they'd never see in West Fillydelphia.

"Oh my...is that..." Shine asked, unable to finish her sentances.

"It couldn't be," Trance said in denial, "Somepony like her would never come to a place as run down as West Fillydelphia...would she?"

"Ah, I see I've been discovered," the large white alicorn said.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA?" both Trance and Shine said in unison before they bowed to the sun princess.

"It is alright. You may rise," Celestia said with a warm smile.

"P-P-Princess, w-what are y-you d-d-doing h-h-here?" Trance stuttered.

"My sister and I used to come here allot when we were fillies," Celestia explained, "Of course this place looked allot better over 1000 years ago. One of our good friends used to live here when he was a little colt. That is before our father took him in."

Trance saw the look in the princess's eyes. He was taking a risk talking like this to the sun princess, "Was this your foalhood coltfriend?" he asked.

"TRANCE?" Shine exclaimed at her husband's comment.

"No no, it's alright," Celestia said, "I supposed you could say I had a slight attraction to him. But my sister had a bigger crush on him than I did. And I knew it. I also knew that he returned her feelings. And since being the older sister got me more attention, I thought that it was only fair that she had him instead of me."

"So you come here for sentimental value?" Shine asked.

"I supposed you could say that," Celestia said, "But I also come to pay my respects to him. It was 1,142 years ago today that he saved my sister's life...at the cost of his own."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Shine said sympathetically.

"It's alright," Celestia said, dismissing Shine's concern, "It's actually good to talk to somepony about it. I come during the night time because I usually won't have to worry about ponies coming and crowding around me. But it's good to be able to see somepony, as long as it's not overwhelming. I also come at night because that's when the accident happened."

"Oh, well, how long will you be here for?" Trance asked, "Because maybe we could bring our daughter to come to see you as well. She just turned five today and it would be a great birthday present for her to meet you."

"I usually stay for a couple of days. Though during the days, I would have to disguise myself so that I won't be noticed by the public," Celestia said, "Perhaps tomorrow night I could come by and visit."

"That would be wonderful!" Shine exclaimed. They then gave the sun princess their address.

"Good night, princess Celestia," Trance said as they parted ways.

"Good night," Shine said, following her husband's lead.

"Good night to you both," Celestia said. Then they parted ways.

Not long after Celestia and the couple had parted ways, Celestia had gotten to the playground where she used to play with her sister and their friend. That's when she passed by a pony wearing a hooded cloak. Celestia had a bad feeling about this pony and thought she should've stopped him. But she often got a little paranoid on this night, so she decided to ignore him as he walked in the direction that she had come from.

Celestia did find it odd however that he completely ignored her. It was like he didn't realize the sun princess was standing right there. Either that or he didn't care. Every fiber in her being was telling Celestia to stop that pony. But she refused to let paranoia get the best of her.

**X~~~~~X**

"High Vault, how long does it take my parents to go for walks?" Daxelia asked, a twinge of worry in her voice.

"About fifteen minutes," High Vault answered.

"And how long ago did we find that letter that they left us?"

"About an hour ago," High Vault replied cluelessly, "Is something bothering you Daxie?"

"Have my parents come home yet?" Daxelia asked, worry now evident in her voice. The look on High Vault's face showed that he realized what Daxelia was trying to tell him. She was worried that something had happened to them.

"I'm sure you parent's are fine," High Vault said, trying to reassure Daxelia, "Maybe they just got held up with something. Maybe they went to the store for something. I'm sure everything is..."

"EVERYTHING'S NOT FINE!" Daxelia suddenly snapped.

High Vault then nuzzled Daxelia to help calm her down. It was partly to comfort her, and partly because he noticed her horn was starting to glow. And when her horn starts to glow, she's about to blow.

But even though High Vault had managed to calm her down, her worry for her parents did not subside, "May...Maybe you're right," Daxelia said, trying to reassure herself. But it wasn't working so well.

But as she attempted to calm down. The front door suddenly burst open and in the doorway stood a large menacing pony that gave off an aura of darkness. He was all black, save for his dark red eyes. And the dark energy that he seemed to radiate hid his details enough that he couldn't be identified. The only identifiable features were his dark red eyes that seemed to glow, a long black sharp horn that radiated an unnatural black magical aura, and his large menacing wings that had a demonic appearance to them.

"HELP! IT'S NIGHTMARE MOON!" High Vault screamed as he ran off in terror. The dark pony rolled his eyes while Daxelia facehoofed. Anypony who knew about the legend of Nightmare Moon knew that Nightmare Moon was a mare, not a stallion.

The last thing Daxelia remembered was his horn starting to glow. Then there was a flash of dark energy. Just before she blacked out, she thought she heard a voice saying "Your parents have been murdered."

**X~~~~~X**

Celestia decided to head back to find the address that the couple had given her. That way she wouldn't have any trouble finding it the next night. On her way back however, she found the couple she had met...laying lifelessly in a puddle of blood. Celestia used her magic to check for a heartbeat...there was none.

But what bothered Celestia the most was the cloak that was laying next to the couple. It was the same cloak as the one that the mysterious pony she crossed paths with earlier was wearing.

Celestia was unable to think clearly as she realized that she had let that mysterious pony murder this kind and innocent couple. And this also meant that their daughter that they spoke of earlier was now an orphan...Celestia had just made an innocent little filly an orphan.

Celestia then did her best to regain her composure and use a tracking spell on the cloak so that she can find the owner. However, it seemed that the tracking spell wasn't working. It was almost as if the owner of the cloak was not of this world. Either that, or the owner was so powerful that they could avoid detection of a tracking spell.

Celestia then looked at the address...

_1142 Guardian Angel road._

"Guardian Angel road? That's the road that was named in respect to him," Celestia realized, "And 1142? That's the same as how many years ago he died...and how many years ago the road was named!"

**X~1,142 years ago~X**

"We are here to respect the memory of the pony who had saved Luna's life," The mayor of Fillydelphia announced, "Luna's father, Lord Galactus, had ordered that we honor the memory of Luna's savior. And we shale do so by giving the road the name 'Guardian Angel Road', since the best way to honor his memory is to give him the title of Luna's guardian angel."

Luna had her muzzle buried in Celestia's shoulder as the memory of what happened still hurt.

"Everything will be okay," Celestia said as she tried her best to comfort her little sister.

"I just miss him so much," Luna whimpered.

**X~End Flashback~X**

Celestia then used her magic to send a message to the hospital and to law enforcement, making sure they knew where to find the bodies. Once someone arrived to take care of the situation, she headed off to the address she was given to find the now orphaned filly.

However, once she arrived and looked inside, she saw that there was nopony home. It was however recently used, seeing as there were traces of a party still around. And she even saw a banner saying 'Happy Birthday Daxelia'.

As she was about to use a tracking spell to try and find the orphaned filly, she noticed a note...

_To whom it may concern,  
I have taken the little silver filly to safety. I will make sure that she will not be harmed. I cannot let anypony know where I have taken her, or what I plan. But rest assured that she will be well taken care of._

Desperate to find the filly to make sure that she's safe, Celestia used a tracking spell to find her, hoping that it would lead her to the orphaned filly. But instead, another part of the message appeared...

_If you are reading this, then that means you have used a tracking spell. I have anticipated that somepony may try using a tracking spell to find either me or the filly. So I have put a spell on everything in the house that will negate any tracking spell used. I can't risk anypony to find out where I have taken the filly. It is for her own safety.  
P.S. I would advise not to use a tracking spell on this note again._

Ignoring the warning, Celestia used another tracking spell, determined to find the orphaned filly. However, this time her magic recoiled and she was shocked by her own magic. Then another part of the message appeared...

_I warned you._

**X~~~~~X**

As Daxelia began to wake back up, she saw that it was morning. But her surroundings were unfamiliar. She was in a decent looking place, about the same quality as her house. But the place seemed rather empty, as if nopony was actually living here.

When she looked out the window, she saw in the distance what she recognized as Silver Lake. This meant that she was all the way in the eastern district of Fillydelphia. How was she going to get back home?

The silver filly's thoughts were derailed when her stomach started growling. She left the room she was in and went downstairs to see if there was any food. If this house really was empty though, then the chances of her finding food were slim.

When she went downstairs and into the kitchen, she saw a tray with several kinds of foods on it. It seemed that her luck was good...for now anyway.

After Daxelia had eaten her fill, she checked the door to see if she could leave. However, the door was locked and she was too small to reach the lock. It was just out of reach.

**X~~~~~X**

After a week of being a prisoner in that house, Daxelia had grown another inch. She had no idea where the food was coming from. But one day she had found a large black feather on the floor next to the tray of food.

Daxelia had reached up to the lock. She was almost there...

*CLICK*

Daxelia had successfully unlocked the door. She then filled a small bag that she made with a sheet and filled it with some of the food...along with the feather. Then she headed out the door to try to get back home. It was going to be a long trip, that was for certain. But she wanted to see High Vault again.

She remembered hearing that voice saying that her parents were murdered...that was a rather blunt way to say it. But if this was true, it meant that she was an orphan. Maybe High Vault's dad would take her in.

**X~~~~~X**

The combination of distance, not knowing where to go, and being as young as she was made her trip back home take over two months. She had managed to stretch out the food she had brought with her for three weeks. But that was all she could do. However, every night after she had ran out of food, once she woke up, there would be a little more food. It seemed somepony was trying to help her. But who?

But at least this meant that Daxelia got back home. The first thing she did was to go back to her home to see if her parents were still alive. However, when she looked in the window, there was another family inside, and the furniture was all different.

The next thing she did was to go to High Vault's house to see if she could stay with him. When she knocked on the door, she was greeted by a mare that she didn't recognize, "Hello?" the mare asked.

"Is...uh...is High Vault home?" Daxelia asked, afraid she was going to sound ridiculous.

"Hmm. Was his father's name Coach?" the mare asked. Daxelia nodded, "I'm sorry, but they moved out about a month ago."

"Oh...well...thanks," Daxelia said disappointed. She then walked away.

There was one final option for her. It was the fort that she and High Vault built at the park. When she headed to the part to see if it was still there, she was glad to see that it was. At least this meant that she had shelter. It wasn't much of a shelter, but it protected her from rain and was warmer than just laying outside. And the sheet she used as a bag she now could use as a blanket.

**X~10 month later~X**

Daxelia's shelter was no longer a doable shelter. There was a termite infestation about a month ago. Now the shelter was no more than a pile of rotting wood in a tree.

But that wasn't the worst of Daxelia's problems. Ever since her shelter was, for lack of a better term, destroyed, Daxelia had been feeling sick and was losing her appetite. She was barely eating enough to even keep her alive. But for the past few days, she had stopped eating all together. And the only shelter she had was a jungle gym at the playground.

**X~~~~~X**

Celestia had once again returned to West Fillydelphia. It was now the 1,143rd anniversary of when her friend had died...and the one year anniversary of when that kind couple were murdered. She now had two reasons to visit here.

As she passed the playground as she usually did, she notice what seemed like a lump of dirt under the jungle gym. At first, she didn't give it any thought. But then she thought she saw it moving. So she went to go check it out. Sure enough, it was a little filly. She was covered in dirt and mud. And she was barely breathing.

Celestia used an identification spell to see who her parents were. When she saw the images of her parents, she was surprised to see that it was the couple who were murdered. She was the filly that she had allowed made an orphan. Feeling a pang of guilt hit her, she felt responsible. When she nudged her head to wake her up, she felt that she had an extremely high fever and needed medical attention. She immediately took her to the Canterlot hospital, using a teleportation spell to get there.

**X~~~~~X**

Daxelia remembered waking up feeling a bit disoriented. She felt weak and unable to get up. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a white room. But her blurry vision combined with her disorientation made it so that was all she could recognize.

Her disoriented mind made her think of a strange thought, "A...Am I...dead?" She asked quietly, still feeling really tired.

"You're awake!" she heard a voice say. She then saw a blurry image of a large white pony with a pastel mane.

"Are you an angel?" Daxelia asked, noticing the wings.

"No, I am not an angel. And you are very much alive!" the large pony said.

As her vision cleared, Daxelia was able to see who the large pony was. It was none other than the sun princess herself, princess Celestia, "Princess Celstia!" Daxelia exclaimed weakly as she tried to get up. But she was pushed back down by Celestia.

"Please, don't try to get up. You're still far to weak," Celestia said, "I found you in West Fillydelphia under a jungle gym. You were covered in dirt, you were barely breathing, and you had a high fever. You are very lucky to even be alive."

"I wish I was dead," Daxelia said, "Then I could see my parents again."

"Were your parents Shine and Trance?" Celestia asked, receiving a nod from Daxelia, "I saw your parents that night...just before they..." Celestia didn't have the heart to finish that sentence.

"...Before they were murdered?" Daxelia asked, finishing the sun princess's statement.

"They had asked me to come to see you the next day, as a birthday gift," Celestia said, "But by then it was already too late."

"When I blew out my candles, I wished that I would be able to meet you," Daxelia said weakly, "Although, I didn't exactly mean like this. Me barely able to move, and you taking care of me...like mommy would." Tears then began to form in her eyes at the thought of her parents.

"Well, I'm a year late, and it's not the best conditions. But, happy birthday," Celestia said with a warm smile, "May I ask your name?"

"D...Dax...Daxeli...ia," Daxelia replied, her exhaustion getting the best of her.

"Well Daxelia, I think you should get some sleep," Celestia suggested.

Daxelia slowly drifted off to sleep. Her thoughts were that of how kind Celestia has been. She had even saved her life. She had managed to fall asleep with a smile.

**X~~~~~X**

For the next few days while Daxelia was in the hospital, Celestia was right there with her the whole time. She got some food in her system to help her get her energy back, and any injuries she had were minor enough that she was in good enough condition to be released from the hospital.

Celestia had offered for Daxelia to stay with her in Canterlot Castle. Daxelia had accepted that offer. She wished she could go back home...but she no longer had anything there to go back to. And Celestia was a kind princess.

It then dawned on her...she was basically being adopted by a princess! When this realization dawned on her, she suddenly became giddy at the thought. She knew that she wouldn't be a princess herself. But that didn't matter to her. It was an exciting idea that _very_ few ponies would even dream of it happening.

**X~~~~~X**

A dark figure was watching in the shadows as Celestia was walking into the castle with Daxelia, "Take good care of her...Celly."

* * *

**I am really proud of this story. I put _allot_ of hard work into this. I think it has a good combination of happiness, sadness, dark, and still have enough comedy in it to keep it lighthearted. And Pinkie Pie even decided to shatter the fourth wall and make an appearance. But can anybody tell me how she managed to infiltrate the Author's Notes?**

**I was hoping to do more with Celestia and Daxelia at the end. But I couldn't think of anything more to add for them. Perhaps I'll make a spinoff at some point about Daxelia's time living in the castle. I am asking my readers, what do you think?**

**However, it seems that there are more unanswered questions. Like who was that strange pony that murdered Daxelia's parents? Who is that dark pony that took Daxelia away? What did exactly happen to Celestia's friend 1,146 years ago? (I used the time frame of My Little Pony: The Dark Defender, rather than this flashback as the time analogue.) Those questions will be answered in later chapter of The Dark Defender, or perhaps in another backstory.**

**I'd like to thank Cynder fan for letting me use his character, High Vault. I'm pretty sure he wasn't expecting to see him as a child. But he did say that the age was up to me. I didn't use him as the murderer because I felt that he was more of a friend to Daxelia than a villain. I'd also like to give a shout out to GIGA-XISBASS. He had a great idea for a murderer. But his idea just wasn't fitting for who I wanted as the murderer.**

**Please R&R**

**P.S. The time frame for The Dark Defender takes place after season 3. I used season 3 as a default because even though season 3 hasn't even premiered yet, there is a confirmation for season 3, but not of season 4. So I'm going by the assumption that there will be no season 4 (even though I _really_ hope there will be). And just so you know, princess Celestia took Daxelia in about a month before the Summer Sun Celebration that was the premier of season 1.**

**P.P.S. Can anyone spot the references I made? (Because I can only remember one of them.) But the one that I remember is actually related to my "West Fillydelphia, born and raised" reference.**

**~The Dark Pony, Alec~**


End file.
